THEODORE
by DomTheKiller
Summary: Un sangre pura, rico, altanero e hijo de mortífago. Hay muchos de ellos, es verdad. Pero más allá de lo que todos saben debe haber algo oculto. Nadie, mucho menos Theodore Nott, es tan simple de leer. ¿Quién te conoce realmente?
1. HUÉRFANO

**¡QUERIDOS LECTORES!**

 **Aquí va otra de mis grandes ideas, ya saben, uno sin nada que hacer hahahaha No, no. Solo procuro aprovechar mis ratos libres para escribir.**

 **Como se dieron cuenta por el título, este fic está dedicado completamente para un personaje a veces olvidado y que yo encuentro misterioso. La misma J.K. Rowling ha dicho que sabe mucho más de él de lo que ha mencionado en sus libros.**

 **Así es, este fic es sobre Theodore Nott, y todo lo que me imaginado que es parte de él.**

 _ **Haremos una dinámica. Ya tengo todos los "capítulos", que son muy cortos y 10 en total. La dinámica consiste en que yo publicaré un capítulo cada semana, hoy es martes, por lo que el próximo sale a la luz el próximo martes; pero, por cada comentario disminuye un día. Si hay por ejemplo 2 comentarios disminuye dos días a esa semana, y lo publico en 5 días. Si no hay comentarios (me rompería el corazón) se queda toda la semana.**_

 **Sin más rodeos...**

* * *

 **PRIMERO: HUÉRFANO**

Apenas recordaba a su madre.

Nunca había tenido realmente un padre.

No tenía más familia, por lo que básicamente siempre había sido huérfano.

Si se esforzaba podía encontrar en su mente los únicos recuerdos que conservaba de su madre. Había olvidado su rostro, y su padre había quemado todas las fotografías de ella; sin embargo casi podía ver su silueta frágil postrada en cama.

Sus padres eran ya grandes cuando él nació, 50 años. Pero no fue eso lo que debilitó a su madre, en absoluto. De tan solo pensar en lo que verdaderamente había sido la ira consumía todo su cuerpo, y apenas se podía contener para no descargarla contra el verdadero causante de la muerte de su madre: su padre.

Nunca le preguntó a su padre qué fue lo que hizo mal para que su mismo amo, Lord Voldemort, descargara su ira contra su madre, no le importaba, solo sabía que él tenía la culpa.

Si se concentraba y cerraba los ojos, podía percibir el aroma de su madre. Era parecido a la lavanda, aunque no tan ordinario. Cuando estaba deprimido juraba que ese olor persistía a su alrededor. Quizá solo fuese su necesidad de una presencia materna en su vida, pero no le importaba mucho. Era el aroma de su madre y punto.

Ella murió cuando él tenía tres años, poco más.

Su padre murió ese mismo día.

No lo recordaba de otra forma que no fuese como un alcohólico, cruel e indiferente con él. Desde que tenía memoria los elfos lo criaron, lo educaron y procuraron, mientras su padre se largaba por días de la mansión o se encerraba en su habitación para embriagarse. Podía afirmar que incluso se alegró tanto como él lo había hecho cuando se fue a Hogwarts.

Alguna vez Lucius Malfoy le dijo que su padre era un tipo carismático y que sabía cómo querer a las personas.

Ni en la infancia pudo creérselo. Y supuso que a la única persona que había querido era a su madre, pero como ella ya no estaba, todo lo bueno de él también se esfumó.

Theodore no podía esperar el día en que su padre estuviera muerto de verdad.

Casi a diario se planteaba como asesinarlo, pero nunca lo hizo, no por miedo de las repercusiones, sino porque sería mucho esfuerzo para tan poca cosa.

* * *

 **Eso ha sido todo, es muy corto les dije.**

 **No saben como me da tristeza Theodore, en verdad siento que sufrió por algo en su infancia.**

 **¿Qué creen ustedes sobre el chico?**

 **No olviden la dinámica, espero sus reviews ;)**

 **XOXO**


	2. SOLITARIO

**¡BUEN DÍA A TODOS!**

 **COMO DIJE, SEGÚN LA DINÁMICA QUE PROPUSE REDUCIRÉ UN DÍA A LA SEMANA POR CADA COMENTARIO. HUBO UN REVIEW ENTONCES UN DÍA MENOS :)**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 _ **The Neon Demon:**_ _gracias por ser el primer comentario de la historia. Opino lo mismo, las historias que retratan a Theodore con un pasado oscuro me encantan y siento que así es realmente. Espero que te guste este capítulo. XOXO._

 **Sin más preámbulos...**

* * *

 **SEGUNDO: SOLITARIO**

Una madre muerta y un padre desinteresado lo dejaron con la única compañía de los elfos. Esas criaturas que en parte le desagradaban y en parte no. Eran demasiado sumisas para su gusto. A veces, cuando estaba aburrido, se sentaba para verlos darse de golpes entre ellos o flagelarse a sí mismos de alguna forma, por órdenes de él claro. Aunque también eran buenos, lo educaron antes de que asistiera a Hogwarts, le enseñaron a vestirse, a leer, a escribir, a usar correctamente los cubiertos y a todo lo que un niño normal es instruido por sus padres. Quién le enseñó a volar en escoba, esa es otra historia.

No tenía hermanos ni nada parecido. Por lo que el único contacto con otros niños lo tenía cuando su padre lo llevaba a los bailes y fiestas de las otras familias de sangre pura. No obstante, tampoco era tan divertido estar con ellos, no porque no quisiera sino que, bajo el ojo vigilante de su padre, jamás conseguía jugar sin tener miedo a la vez.

Una vez se rio demasiado fuerte cuando, en el cumpleaños de Pansy Parkinson, ella les contó un chiste que leyó en un cuento. Su padre lo arrastró hasta el jardín, donde nadie podía verlos, y le dio un golpe con el puño que le tiró su primer diente de leche. Tenía 6 años.

Comenzó a preferir se un observador que involucrarse. A cada fiesta llevaba un libro. En cada ocasión contestaba con un "No tengo ganas" cuando lo invitaban a jugar. En cada baile accedía a acompañar a alguna chica, para luego volver a su sitio y seguir leyendo. A la larga, los otros chicos se acostumbraron a que él nunca participase en sus actividades.

No invitaba a nadie a su mansión, y nadie lo invitaba a él. Solo le quedaba ver a los elfos llorar para que los dejara marchar mientras él mismo les cosía las orejas.

Aunque sería mentira que dijera que nadie lo invitaba a su casa. Sí había alguien, y lo conoció en la misma fiesta donde comprendió que con una carcajada se ganaba un puñetazo. Él le había dicho que su padre también se ponía como ogro cuando hacía algo mal, le explicó que la última vez que rompió un costoso juego de té importado, su padre no le compró los juguetes que quería, solo la mitad.

Era evidente que Draco Malfoy y él habían sido criados de formas muy distintas. Sin embargo algo en aquel niño pálido le reconfortó.

Theodore seguía siendo introvertido, pero a veces mantenerse al margen era una gran ventaja.

* * *

 **Es todo por hoy ;D**

 **Como ven, Theodore siempre ha sido del tipo reservado, ocasionado por el trato que su padre siempre le dio :C**

 **Dejen sus comentarios para poder leer antes el siguiente capítulo.**

 **XOXO**


	3. AMIGO

**¡DOMTHEKILLER AL SERVICIO!**

 **CHICOS Y CHICAS, NO OLVIDEN LA DINÁMICA QUE PLANTEE:** **REDUCIRÉ UN DÍA A LA SEMANA DE PUBLICACIÓN POR CADA COMENTARIO. ASÌ SE AGILIZARÁN LAS COSAS ¿NO CREEN?**

 **EN FIN, AQUÍ EL TERCER CAP.**

* * *

 **TERCERO: AMIGO**

A pesar de que Draco Malfoy y él habían crecido en el mismo mundo de lujos y magia, eran casi como polos opuestos.

Draco siempre estaba pensando en qué hacer o qué decir, Theodore solo pensaba.

Draco era del tipo de chico popular e intimidante, rodeado siempre de amigos, con chicas a sus pies y con el mundo en la palma de su mano; era de esas personas a las que casi todo les sale bien y muy fácil.

Él en cambio siempre tuvo todo muy complicado. Era callado, un tanto apático, nada social y siempre con la cabeza metida en un libro. Por supuesto, un padre como el que guardaba en casa no ayudaba en nada.

Gracias a Draco aprendió a volar en escoba. Una vez llegó un elfo a su habitación, diciéndole que los señores Malfoy lo invitaban a su mansión. Theodore corrió a preguntarle a su padre si podía ir, a lo que él respondió que se largara. La invitación resultó ser de Draco y su padre, pues este último estaba por enseñarle a su hijo cómo volar. Draco le obsequió una de sus escobas y así aprendieron juntos.

Cuando se detenía a pensarlo, los elfos no fueron los únicos que se encargaron de él. Los Malfoy también influyeron en su educación y su vida, se aseguraban de que tuviese lo necesario y le daban asilo en su casa cada vez que Theodore lo pedía, por ejemplo después de que su padre le diera una golpiza por hacer demasiado ruido al estudiar.

Ellos fueron lo más cercano a una familia que alguna vez tuvo.

Lo mejor de su amistad era que Draco era casi tan inteligente como él y no debía esforzarse mucho para hacerle entender sus profundos pensamientos. Tenía la pinta de un chico superficial y cabeza hueca, pero Theodore se encontraba a sí mismo con un aspecto levemente enfermizo, ninguno tenía el aspecto de alguien muy listo; en fin, se complementaban.

Alguna vez le preguntó a Draco por qué se juntaba con alguien como él, teniendo a tantos para elegir. Lo que le respondió fue como un golpe, un buen golpe de realidad. "Tú y yo somos iguales".

Theodore y Draco disfrutaban jugar a torturar a los elfos cuando eran niños y aun después.

* * *

 **Es todo por hoy gente bonita. Me encanta la relación entre Theodore y Draco, no sé por qué. Siento que hay mucho más que no se contó de su amistad en los libros.**

 **Dejen sus reviews para hacerme muy feliz :D**

 **XOXO**

 _ **pd: "XOXO" será mi nueva despedida.**_


	4. INTELIGENTE

**¡DOMINGO DE CAPÍTULO!**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 _ **AlguienAlgo123: Sabía que no podía faltar tu comentario :'D Espero que te siga gustando la historia.**_

 **No sé si realmente está funcionando esto de la dinámica :c Creo que mejor actualizaré diario.**

 **En fin, sin más rodeos...**

* * *

 **CUARTO: INTELIGENTE**

Puede que su padre jamás se preocupara por enseñarle cosas ni una vez en toda su vida, pero dejó bien en claro a los elfos lo que quería que su hijo supiera.

Quizá lo único que pudo enseñarle su madre antes de abandonarlo fue a caminar y a hablar, y desde entonces los elfos se encargaron del resto.

Le enseñaron a leer, a escribir, a hacer cuentas, a dibujar (que nunca se le dio muy bien); le enseñaron lo básico sobre las clases que tendría en Hogwarts, aunque se empeñaron mucho en la historia del mundo mágico, en la astronomía y a reconocer ingredientes para las pociones.

Aprendía todo rápidamente y rara vez olvidaba algo, por muy innecesario que fuera el dato.

Las clases en Hogwarts incluso llegaban a ser aburridas, pues avanzaba con velocidad mientras el resto de sus compañeros batallaban consigo mismos por entender la diferencia entre acónito y luparia.

Sus clases favoritas eran Pociones y Transformaciones, pues eran las más difíciles y al menos podía entretenerse más; a ellas se sumó la de Runas Antiguas, que era bastante exigente pero le gustaba mucho descifrarlas, era como una clase-pasatiempo. Aprobó exitosamente todos los TIMO's y pudo elegir las materias que se le dio la gana.

Los ÉXTASIS fueron difíciles, pero no tanto como para colapsar como algunos lo hacían, desmayándose, llorando o a punto de asesinar a los aplicadores. Él solo presentó los exámenes, dio las gracias y se fue.

Obtuvo los resultados que esperaba, aunque no se emocionó por ello. Casi nada lo emocionaba.

Le gustaba pensar que su inteligencia la había heredado de su madre, porque a su padre jamás le encontró esa cualidad por ninguna parte.

Si tenía hijos estúpidos probablemente se desharía de ellos hasta tener uno mejor.

* * *

 **Es todo por ahora gente bonita. Me gusta ver a Theodore como un típico introvertido y sabelotodo, siento que va con él.**

 **¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

 **Nos leemos luego, quizá mañana mismo.**

 **XOXO**


	5. INVISIBLE

**¡DOMTHEKILLER AL SERVICIO!**

 **SABEN QUÉ, PUBLICARÉ LOS CAPÍTULOS RESTANTES YA. BUENO NO AHORA, PERO SÍ COMO DÍAS CONSECUTIVOS. SUPONGO QUE REPETIRÉ LA DINÁMICA EN OTRO MOMENTO.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO Y QUE SIGAN LEYENDO.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 _ **Tonya: muchas gracias por leer mi historia, habrá más no te preocupes hahaha Besos :***_

 _ **AlguienAlgo123: gracias por seguir comentando :D Besos :***_

 **Sin más por el momento...**

* * *

 **QUINTO:** **INVISIBLE**

No era que le molestara pasar desapercibido donde fuese, pero a veces era un tanto cansado.

En Hogwarts no siempre Draco estaba con él, pues debía cumplir con su papel de líder de Slytherin y de matón. O sea, Theodore se quedaba prácticamente solo.

A veces alguno de sus compañeros le pedía ayuda con alguna tarea o cosas así, eran los únicos momentos donde podía decir que socializaba. No obstante, para que esos chicos le volvieran a hacer caso debían no entender algo de clase y recurrir a él, que siempre entendía todo.

Cuando sus compañeros organizaban reuniones su nombre siempre era olvidado, hasta que alguien recordaba al chico callado del rincón y alguien decía que era Nott, el retraído, el sabelotodo, el ratón de biblioteca. Él simplemente aceptaba la invitación para lo que fuese, si iría o no era su problema. Si iba bien (normalmente por insistencia de Draco), si no, nadie notaba su ausencia.

Tampoco le resultaba ajeno que nadie se fijara en él. En su casa su padre solía hacer como si no notara su presencia. Incluso los elfos alguna vez se llegaban a olvidar de él, alimentándolo más tarde, dejándolo solo en la hora de estudio, etc. Ya estaba acostumbrado, por lo que al llegar al colegio no le importaba mucho.

Algo que resultaba ventajoso de no llamar la atención era que muchas veces podía ser el primero en enterarse de los más jugosos chismes de Hogwarts. Nadie le presta atención al sujeto del rincón con la vista en un libro, por lo que no hay problema si le cuentas a tu mejor amigo que has engañado a tu novia desde hace tres meses, o si mandabas una carta a tu hermana pidiéndole pociones anticonceptivas; ese chico no le presta atención al mundo, entonces habla todo lo que quieras.

Theodore no solo tenía datos de libros grabados en su mente, sino que guardaba también algunos de los más oscuros secretos de los estudiantes, aunque ellos no lo supieran.

* * *

 **Es todo por hoy gente bonita :D**

 **¿Qué opinan de lo que acaban de leer?**

 **Nos vemos a la próxima**

 **XOXO**


	6. ALTANERO

**¡HOLA A TOOOODOOOSSS!**

 **SI ES MEJOR IDEA PONER UN CAPÍTULO CADA DÍA, SI SI SI.**

 **NO TENGO MÁS QUÉ DECIR :I**

* * *

 **SEXTO: ALTANERO**

Estaba perfectamente consciente de su posición en el mundo mágico. Pertenecía a una de las más antiguas familias de sangre pura, era el único heredero de una fortuna amasada por siglos y superaba con creses a los chicos de su edad.

Todo niño criado en el seno de ese mismo tipo de familias tenía el derecho (y casi obligación) de sentirse superior a cualquiera que no fuese de su status.

Quizá lo único que su padre se encargó de inculcarle fueron los valores de la sangre pura. Sabía cuándo estaba de buen humor, si a eso se le podía llamar bueno, si se acercaba con él y le recalcaba lo afortunado que era por ser su hijo, por tener su apellido, por vivir en una casa como esa, por tener todo lo que tenía, bla, bla, bla. Siempre lo mismo, siempre el mismo significado: eres superior.

Aunque aparentemente había de superiores a superiores.

Draco era el líder, Pansy la novia del líder. Crabbe y Goyle, los dos gorilas retrógradas oligofrénicos más idiotas del mundo (nunca le agradaron), eran los guardaespaldas de los más populares. Estaban las chicas, séquito de Pansy, el equipo de Quidditch, y otros. También estaba Blaise Zabini, que intentaba no pertenecer a un grupo, pero siempre terminaba al lado de Draco.

En cuanto a él, tenía el título de "demasiado creído como para juntarse con los demás".

Su carácter antisocial y sus altas calificaciones le granjearon, no burlas, sino un desdén provocado por la envidia que le tenían los demás. Le gustaba que al menos lo notaran por ser el más inteligente de toda su casa, aunque no a todos les caía en gracia que el chico de aspecto de conejo tuviese las mejores notas.

Siempre había alguien que se atrevía a decirle lo mucho que se esforzaba aunque nadie lo notara. Una vez lo invitaron al campo a ver el entrenamiento de Quidditch, él denegó la propuesta, y entonces saltó Zabini "Déjenlo. Se cree demasiado listo como para estar con nosotros, no estamos a su nivel".

Theodore no entendía por qué decían cosas así. Él era más listo y qué, jamás presumió de ello, jamás alardeó, simplemente no le gustaba juntarse con idiotas, que eran la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Pero era demasiado flemático como para responderles.

* * *

 **OTRO CAP MÁS SOBRE LA VIDA DE THEODORE, UNO CHICO MUY PROFUNDO EN MI OPINIÓN.**

 **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS YA SABEN DÓNDE ;)**

 **XOXO**


	7. VACACIONES

**HOLA HOLA HOLA GENTE BONITA**

 **NUEVO CAP, ETC ETC. SI, NOTEN MI INSPIRACIÓN PARA DECIR ALGO MEDIANAMENTE INTERESANTE...**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 _ **Tonya: Me alegra muchísimo que sigas la historia, es un increíble placer para mí :D Mil besos, mañana subo otro.**_

 **BLA BLA BLA, CAPÍTULO BLA :v**

* * *

 **SÉPTIMO: VACACIONES**

Las odiaba.

Irse de Hogwarts era volver al lugar que detestaba. Es decir, le gustaba su casa, su jardín; lo que odiaba era a su padre. Para su desgracia, él siempre estaba ahí.

Merlín. Cómo soñaba con algún día volver y descubrir que su padre había muerto y que se pudría en su habitación en ese preciso momento.

Desgraciadamente nunca sucedió, por lo que tuvo que soportarlo cada que había descansos. Su padre no le permitía quedarse en el colegio durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Cuando tenía trece años se atrevió a escribirle en una carta: "Da igual si me quedo aquí o si vuelvo, de todas formas estarás ebrio".

Grave error.

Un elfo tuvo que llevarlo a San Mungo el mismo día en que volvió a su casa. Sin embargo algo bueno resultó de la paliza que le dio su padre, pues pudo irse con los Malfoy a pasar las fiestas.

La Navidad en su mansión era como cualquier otra fecha, su padre odiaba los adornos, las cenas, y todo lo relacionado con ella. Nada especial, y los únicos obsequios que recibía los enviaban los Malfoy, Pansy jamás se olvidó de él, a veces Zabini, y los Greengrass, que alguna vez fueron muy amigos de la familia.

Las vacaciones de Pascua prefería pasarlas con Draco o paseando fuera de su casa.

El verano era la peor época de todas.

Apenas ponía un pie en el Expreso de Hogwarts, ya quería regresar al castillo. En su primer año le preguntó a Snape si podía quedarse allí hasta el siguiente curso. El profesor no le respondió, pero tampoco lo regañó como esperaba que lo hiciera. No entendió por qué.

Tenía una filosa daga, reliquia familiar o algo por el estilo. Cada noche se quedaba por horas fuera de la habitación de su padre, simplemente mirando, acechando.

Jamás se atrevió a hacer lo que desde pequeño soñó, pero el aburrimiento lo llevaba a pensar en cosas quizá demasiado perversas, incluso para su gusto.

* * *

 **Les diré, para mí Theodore no solo tiene un pasado oscuro y triste, sino que en él hay algo de crueldad, o una vena sádica.**

 **¿Qué opinan de esto? Dejen sus reviews ya saben donde y nos leemos mañana.**

 **XOXO**


	8. PRIVILEGIADO

**¡VOLVÍ! ¿ME EXTRAÑARON?**

 **NAH, SOLO HA PASADO UN DÍA, NO VALGO MUCHO HAHAHA**

 **AL GRANO THEKILLER**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 _ **AlguienAlgo123: gracias gracias por seguir cometando, hahaha, creo que esa es la idea de mi Theodore. Mil besos :***_

 **Sin más por el momento...**

* * *

 **OCTAVO: PRIVILEGIADO**

 _Privilegiado._

Significa disfrutar de ventajas exclusivas o especiales de entre un gran número de comunes.

Pues bien, durante la guerra él fue uno de ellos.

Fue la única ocasión en que ser hijo de su padre no era un agobio.

Al caminar por los pasillos del castillo, mirara por donde mirara, chicos y chicas se escondían, lloraban, corrían para no ser castigados, o eran torturados. Jamás había visto tanta sangre ni oído tantas súplicas. Recordaba a los elfos, a los que ya no torturaba porque hacía tiempo que dejó de divertirlo, pero ellos no chillaban tanto porque él se los ordenaba.

Era uno de los pocos que podía ir por allí sin llamar la atención de los Carrow o de sus "patrulleros". De no ser por los estudiantes sufriendo y la obscuridad de Hogwarts, Theodore podía decir que sus días seguían transcurriendo de la misma forma. Incluso algunos de los no privilegiados le prestaron atención por primera vez en su vida, pues tenían miedo de él, de aquel chico sombrío y, peor aún, hijo de un mortífago.

Incluso los otros chicos de su casa se juntaban más con él, es decir, los que como él eran privilegiados entre los ya privilegiados. De repente era más social, más popular. Se atrevió incluso a charlar casualmente con Daphne Greengrass, que le gustaba desde tercer año; Draco siempre lo alentó a invitarla a salir, por supuesto nunca se atrevió. Extrañaba a Malfoy, aunque nunca lo dijo.

Nunca fue castigado, nunca torturado, nunca una víctima.

Sin embargo su apellido era un 80% desventaja, y el resto ventaja. Quizá era demasiado alto el porcentaje que le daba a los beneficios.

Los privilegios eran buenos, pero lo otro… no tanto.

* * *

 **Bueno esta vez he optado por mostrar al Theodore sangre pura, como ya sabemos a estos chicos no les tocó la parte mala de Hogwarts.**

 **Sin embargo no todo es "miel sobre hojuelas", hay algo malo en todo ese asunto, lo sabremos mañana ;)**

 **XOXO**


	9. MIEDO

**UN DÍA MÁS ES UN CAP MÁS ;)**

 **YA SE ME ESTABA OLVIDANDO PUBLICAR CHIC S jejeje**

 **LALALA, EL CAPÍTULO. ESTAMOS A DOS DE TERMINAR ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA, QUÉ EMOCIÓN :D**

* * *

 **NOVENO: MIEDO**

Si se lo preguntaran, Theodore siempre contestaría que su boggart era su padre.

Recordaba con aversión su tercer año, cuando ese vagabundo de Lupin lo obligó a enfrentar al boggart del armario. Y le dolía aún más pensar en que un licántropo que no tenía dónde caerse muerto le había tenido pena, cuando todos sus compañeros (menos Draco) se rieron de él cuando su padre salió gritándole, con una botella en mano y amenazándolo con su varita. Theodore salió del aula con los ojos cristalizados y las manos sudorosas. Acto seguido, Lupin apareció con la lástima grabada en sus ojos, en su voz. Theodore lo odió desde entonces, nadie tenía derecho a humillarlo.

Pero fue al siguiente año cuando su mayor temor cambió repentinamente.

Ese día él y Draco intercambiaron miradas de terror cuando Potter lloriqueaba sobre el cuerpo del Hufflepuff ese. Ambos sabían que el cara rajada no mentía, así como los otros hijos de mortífagos.

Jamás se planteó tal posibilidad, nunca se cruzó por su mente el que el antiguo amo de su padre pudiese volver. Cuando lo hizo, de alguna forma supo lo que le esperaba.

Cuando su padre fue encarcelado, contrario a alegrarse por no tener que verlo, por primera vez en su vida quería que estuviera allí en la mansión.

No podía dormir, no podía comer, ni siquiera se atrevía a salir. Estaba aterrado, y completamente solo.

Tras ver lo que la situación le provocaba a Draco, que lucía enfermo y a punto de colapsar todo el tiempo, supo que él no quería nada que ver con eso.

No obstante, eso también era parte de lo que era, del apellido que nunca pidió. Y era casi inevitable.

Sin embargo ser un mortífago no estaba en su destino, la llamada nunca llegó, por lo que jamás tuvo la marca.

Aunque lo trataban como si así fuese.

* * *

 **Esto es a lo que Theodore le desagrada tanto. Todo privilegio tiene un costo, pero él afortunadamente nunca lo pagó como Draco.**

 **Ahí lo tienen, no solo es odio hacia su padre, sino miedo verdadero.**

 **XOXO**


	10. ESCORIA

**¡QUÉ PENA!**

 **OLVIDÉ PUBLICAR AYER :c**

 **EN SERIO, SORRY SORRY A TODOS. PERO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE, ¡EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**

 **ANTES DE SEGUIR, AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 _ **Halfbloodgirl30: gracias por comentar y es un gusto saber que te guste esta historia. Seguro escribiré más sobre Theodore en el futuro, de eso no hay duda ;) Mil besos :***_

 **Sin más por el momento...**

* * *

 **DÉCIMO: ESCORIA**

Las personas eran un fastidio, más desde el fin de la guerra, cuando insistían en llamarlo Mortífago cuando nunca lo fue.

Era terriblemente fatigante escucharlos decir eso a donde fuera. Ni siquiera intentaba negarlo, con gente tan terca era solo un desperdicio de saliva y sería prestar demasiada atención a quienes obviamente no la merecían y que estaban muy por debajo de su clase.

Los antes privilegiados seguían viviendo sus vidas cómodas y ostentosas, pero ya no se paseaban como los reyes del mundo, ni siendo intocables. La mayoría prefería bajar la cabeza, mantenerse al margen, ser invisible preferiblemente.

Antaño, a ninguno de ellos les gustaba ser ignorados, siempre querían ser el centro de atención, objeto de todas las miradas; ahora, muchos rogaban por pasar desapercibidos.

A Theodore realmente no le importaba. Si lo insultaban o no, daba igual. Él seguía con su vida de la misma forma en que lo habría hecho siempre: callado, abstraído, observando.

Su padre había caído en cama, como si de repente los años le hubiesen dado un gran golpe, a pesar de que solo tenía 70. Tras el juicio determinaron que seguro no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, por lo que no lo metieron a Azkaban.

Theodore no se alegró ni sintió algo por el viejo, y éste estaba igual de amargado que siempre.

A pesar de que no le interesaba lo que otros pensaran de él, prefirió permanecer en casa un tiempo.

Un día se plantó fuera de la habitación de su padre, los elfos dejaron la puerta abierta y él pudo verlo. Casi se desmaya.

No fue al decrépito viejo a quien vio, sino a él.

Así como su padre siempre fue una paria para él, ahora él mismo lo era para el mundo. Pero si iba a ser escoria, al menos no quería ser un cascarrabias sádico como el viejo. Al fin lo entendió.

Su padre murió esa misma noche.

"Quizá al fin sea feliz". Pensó.

* * *

 **AHÍ ESTÁ...**

 **FALTA UNO Y TERMINAMOS. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA.**

 **XOXO**


	11. NOTT

**¡CHA CHAN!**

 **¡HEMOS LLEGADO A LA ÚLTIMA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA DE THEODORE!**

 **¡¿NO LES ALEGRA?!**

* * *

 **UNDÉCIMO: NOTT**

A los 37 fue encarcelado por poseer un Giratiempo que aparentemente era ilegal. Tenía otro, pero hacía años que lo había venido a Lucius Malfoy.

Le dieron dos años de prisión con libertad condicional.

¿Qué podía decir sobre eso? Desdeñar las reglas estaba en su sangre.

La solitaria mansión era muy aburrida, se dedicaba a leer y a hacer otras cosas oscuras por las que seguramente lo condenarían a cadena perpetua.

A veces visitaba a Draco, aunque usualmente terminaba yendo con los padres de este, pues su amigo estaba siempre deprimido por la pobre Astoria, a la vez que descuidaba todo lo demás, incluido su hijo.

Theodore suponía que ya era hora de buscarse una esposa y comenzar a tener unos cuantos vástagos solo para que el apellido no muriera con él. Estaba de novio con Daphne desde antes de que lo encarcelaran, quizá se lo plantearía a ella.

Nunca había trabajado, al igual que no lo habían hecho muchos de sus ex compañeros de Slytherin; nadie los quería, por lo que nadie los contrataba (a menos que se fueran del país), pero como la mayoría eran ricos no tenían la necesidad de hacerlo.

Como fuese, cada día se prometía a sí mismo disfrutar de la vida, o al menos intentarlo. Se prometía no acabar como su padre, no ser el boggart de sus hijos ni terminar solo en su lecho de muerte.

Puede que eso de disfrutar sea difícil para alguien tan particularmente indiferente como lo era él, pero intentaba buscar algo por lo que alegrarse cada día, a veces era especialmente complicado, pero el simple hecho de estarlo intentando mejoraba su humor.

Theodore era muchas cosas, sentía cosas que jamás expresó, y todos pensaban diferente sobre él.

A pesar de todo, le gustaba ser él mismo.

Era un Nott, y estaba orgulloso de ello.

* * *

 **EL FIN.**

 **JURO QUE ME HA ENCANTADO ESCRIBIR ESTAS VIÑETAS, FUE COMO CREARLE TODA UNA VIDA A THEO.**

 **¿QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO LECTORES?**

 **QUIERO CONOCER SUS OPINIONES, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS YA SABEN DÒNDE Y NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO FIC.**

 **Y LES PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE ESTA NO SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA HISTORIA SOBRE THEODORE NOTT.**

 **XOXO**


End file.
